


Out Of Body

by enjoy_my_trash



Series: Some Kind Of Nature [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Daddy Issues, Drabble, Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, Heartache, Homesickness, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Painkillers, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spirits, Voyeurism, unwanted phone calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Murdoc's birthday is coming up, his dad is on his mind...





	1. Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make sure this gets out there by Muds' birthday✨

"Me an me dad, we go way back ya know... Sure he wasn't the best at supportin' me an wot I do, but he always seems to make his way through me head every now an then when 'm not focused on anything in particular... Me birthday is comin' up an well dad, this is fer you..."

He inhales the biggest amount of smoke he has ever done in his entire life of smoking cigarettes... He coughs and holds his now burning chest.

"I'll never know how ya put up with me arse, but I think now I do, I guess it never hurts ta drink-" he shakes his head and throws back a small bottle of rum, once finished he threw it against the wall, somehow the familiar sound of shattered glass made him feel like he was home... He sighed heavily and slugged back into a chair that was in his room.

He didn't know when he started writing things down from his mind, but things just came out that way... He was at his desk, staring at the words he'd written and said aloud, hoping to Satan 2d didn't hear him... Now that their relationship had been confirmed, there was really nothing to hide from him... He knew and saw everything, that blue haired god that he loved so much was finally his...

It took a good decade to finally get it in his brain-dead state of mind but he figured it out slowly but surely and now they're officially together, in his mind Murdoc didn't believe it but the others had his back and told him that it was okay and that it was a good sign that they were finally getting along... He just wished it happened sooner...

Speaking of the twit, he was just walking past the room until he noticed him at his desk, head down and glass on the floor he knew it couldn't be good news but he walked in anyways.

"Murdoc?" His voice pierced through the comforting silence, Murdoc lifts his eyes, "Wot is it faceache?..."

"I jus' noticed ya were writin' again- an thought I would hear ya out is all..."

"Ya wanna hear me out?-Why?"

"I don't like it when you're depressed muds..."

"So then, wot do ya expect?..."

"I don' expect anyfing, I jus' wanna see if ya wanna get it off ya chest..."

"Oh...well, in that case ya better sit yer arse down an listen cause I hate repeatin' meself..." 2d just sort of ends up sitting on the floor leaning on his leg, "Okay, 'm listenin'..." He hugs his leg as Murdoc speaks.

"Ya know all those years when me birthday came round I was always this way right?" He felt 2d nod.

"Well, les' jus' say it's been me dad every year..." 2d looked up at him with concern,

"We've already talked about this- My dad's dead too muds, I wasn't depressed on my birfday... S-so why are you?..."

"My reasons are different than yours mate... You at least got to see yer dad... Me not so much..."

"Oh...why didn't ya ever give yerself a break?..."

"Because I felt no one wanted me ta be back home... I've told ya before, no ones waitin' fer me..."

"Sure they are... Dead or not they're still here..."

"Then why can't I feel 'im?..."

"You aren't trying hard enough, an besides it could have been somefing in tha fine print of ya deal ya made..."

"Bloody 'ell...tha might be right...I can only hear two voices, yours and Satan's...everyone else is blocked out-"

"I hope ya know that isn't good..."

"Ya I know... But it didn't strike me as important until now..."

"Do ya even want to talk to ya dad?"

"I... I've considered it... I's jus' not been confirmed..."

"Murdoc, I think ya need closure..."

"Ya probably... But good luck gettin' that message by Satan."

"Can't ya jus' tell 'im i's important?..."

"By tell 'im ya mean beg?"

"Ya have ta beg?! Murdoc do ya even know wot ya signed up fer?"

"Not really no... But thas tha whole point...not knowing."

"Jus' ask 'im ta let ya hear ya dad's voice..."

" 'm a lil scared ta do that mate, I haven't heard me dads voice in years... Wot if it isn't 'im? The plane is too wide..."

"Can't fings be sent ta specific people?..."

"Ya, by God, not by Satan."

"So are ya sayin' ya want me ta do it?"

"Do ya believe in God?"

" 'm Buddhist, but... I guess that's a way of lookin' at it..."

"Listen, I will send ya the message via telepathy, n ya dreams you'll see me dad, repeat me message to 'im an then tell me wot he said ya got it?"

2d nods, sort of praying that he doesn't mess things up and ruin everything, this was one of those rare chances to prove to Murdoc that he could do things on his own, and he wasn't about to let him down now... Now he actually needed him, and that was the romantic part to it. He almost never needed 2d for anything and now here he was desperate to get a message to his dead father.


	2. To And From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only happens when you're asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm starting to like cliffhangers lmao.

2d mentally prepared himself to envision Murdoc's father in front of him, and let's be straight here, he didn't look or act pretty... In fact, Murdoc had made sure to give you a mental image of what he looked like just to make sure you've got the right guy when you dreamed at night. So here it goes,

"He's got a pointed nose, ya see at one point I had tha same nose but i's been punched in too far so now I look 100% more better than me dad ever did... So, if ya see a top hatted fellow with scroungy black hairs, thas me dad, got it?"

2d nodded, trying to implant the image in his dead head as Murdoc just helped him out even more by just pressing his thumbs upon his forehead and closing his eyes.

"Do ya see 'im in ya mind yet?"

"S-sort of, i's blurry like me vision-"

"Wot does it look like?"

"He's green like ya, taller than ya, um, oh- ya I see 'is nose now!"

"Is it pointed?"

"Ya, 'es got a black top hat an everyfing else is black-"

"Keep tha image in mind mate once ya go ta sleep- it only happens when yer asleep okay?"

"Wot exactly am I doin' in me sleep Murdoc?"

"I's called an out of body experience- you'll see things as normal around ya, the only thing tha won't be normal are them floaters..."

"Wot's a floater?"

"A spirit dullard,"

"O-oh... Should I talk wit 'em?"

"Fuck no, tha only one ya talk to is me dad okay? If ya talk ta anyone else he will get confused as ta why he was brought here."

"So is he here right now?..."

"I don' know, can ya feel 'im? The air's too dense here in the ol' spirit house- its always hard ta tell whose who."

"Mmm, so gimme a feelin' for 'im,"

"Ahh dents, ya do know a vast majority of other floaters are depressed like me dad right? I mean, why else would ya kill yerself?"

2d shrugged, "I's bettah than livin' wit you I guess~" he stuck his tongue out at him as he got smacked in the face, "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT-"

"N-no I don't, an before ya smack me again, remember I'm doin' this fing fer ya... I's the least I can do other than jus' gettin' in ya way..."

"Ya ain't in me way dents, trust me, I've got a lot more in me way than jus' you..."

"But see, 'm still in ya way-"

"Shaddup dents... I's not like that."

"Well okay then, I'll take ya word fer it...anyways... Wot ya wanna do fer ya birfday?"

"Absolutely nothin' at all mate, 'm quite fine where 'm at..."

"Are ya sure ya don' wanna go anywhere?"

"Alrigh' ya wanna take me somewhere? Then take me ta see me own private sex show..."

"Wha- Fings like that exist??"

"Ya, ya get as many people as ya want in a room, lock 'em in thar ta have yer kind of sex, then ya get to sit an watch 'em from tha other side of tha glass~ I's quite worth ya money..."

"But wouldn't it be bettah if ya were there ya self?"

"Maybe, but i's best viewed otherwise, I guess ya could say 'm a lil' voyeuristic~"

2d blushed at this and clamped his hands together nervously concerned for him, but I guess anything to get off these days would work for the both of them...

"But wot if we end up doin' it on tha other side of tha glass? Won't tha stand out?"

"Well then tha prolly jus' makes it even better mate, orgies fer days must happen in thar..."

"Tha question is, wot kinda sex ya want...?"

"I wonder if ya can get two different types of couples in one room-"

"Won't they be turned off? Gays don' like female parts?"

"I like female parts an 'm gay fer ya, but who really knows we could get a guy like me in thar with another guy, an then a straight."

"I really don't know wot my sexuality is Murdoc..."

"Yer bi...but mostly gay, sure ya slept with seven women at that blasted fun fair, but when ya returned ta me we kinda got together-"

"Well thas because ya forced me ta!"

"Ah-Ah, I didn't force ya ta do nothin' it jus' happened so were in tha here an now!"

"Then doesn't that make ya bi too? Ya slept with women in yer Winnie..."

"Sure why not if it makes ya feel any better...anyways on with tha show, we got tours comin' up an I wanna make sure I get this shit outta tha way..."

2d nods but then stops him, "When ya gonna tell me tha message?"

"I'll tell ya after we shag... We got like nine or ten hours ta kill before we go ta sleep don' let it fog ya mind at the wrong times mate..."

2d nods and follows him out the door.


End file.
